


治疗

by styx



Category: Master & Commander
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《The Truelove》的一个遗失场景。头一句话直接取自原著。不过这里没有任何借口给这篇故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	治疗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Physic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638699) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：治疗（《Physic》）  
  
原作：shalott（astolat）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者博客：<http://astolat.livejournal.com>

翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/master_and_commander/physic.html>  
  
衍生派别：杰克·奥布雷系列之《怒海争锋》（《Master and Commander》）  
  
配对：杰克·奥布雷/斯蒂芬·马突林  
  
摘要：《The Truelove》的一个遗失场景。头一句话直接取自原著。不过这里没有任何借口给这篇故事。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**治疗**

原著：shalott

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

  
“请脱掉裤子，趴到柜子上，”斯蒂芬说。  
  
杰克有一点儿不自在地照作了；他并不特别喜欢斯蒂芬的嘲讽情绪，而且他还感觉非常暴露，半裸地躺在他锥子般的目光下；他有些后悔提起了自己的焦躁易怒的情况。他的分身软软的悬垂着，磕碰上柜侧，而他忐忑不安地试图扫视一转，确定覆盖着柜子的破旧帆布上没有裂片突起。  
  
“躺好别动，如果可以的话，”斯蒂芬说，不过还是塞了一只软垫到杰克的臀下，将他垫起来远离了危险。杰克把自己交托了出去，尽可能舒服地安顿下来。  
  
斯蒂芬用油彻底的按摩他。那种紧张的焦躁感又一次升起；尽管杰克拼命努力地服从斯蒂芬要他放松肌肉的警告，管嘴还是无法立即进入。斯蒂芬将它放到一边，直接运用上更多的油，插入一根手指来诱哄他从里面松开。  
  
那一点儿也不痛，而是一种非常古怪而不熟悉的感觉。杰克苦恼地发现自己硬了起来，尽管斯蒂芬没有在意，而当斯蒂芬按摩着他的同时小小的喘息总止不住地逸出 他的嘴。斯蒂芬将一只手放到他的后腰上，温柔地揉着圈子，往他体内放入了第二根手指，往更深处按去。现在感觉甚至更古怪了，低低的呜咽抽紧了他的喉咙；他 的眼睛里泛起了泪花。他急促地抽着气，他的腿为了保持不动的努力而颤抖着。  
  
接着成功了：促然间所有的紧绷都离开了他。他伏下脑袋，射进了一张斯蒂芬用来包住他的手帕里，深深地吁了口气同时肌肉松懈下来。“现在，放松躺着，我亲爱的，”斯蒂芬说，将凉凉的管嘴送入了他体内。  
  
  


~完~


End file.
